Look at me
by Zurifeelsthelove
Summary: Weiss has been feeling frustrated lately. She doesn't know why she wants Yang's attention, so she sits to do a little thinking that leads to a realization she doesn't know how to deal with. FreezerBurn!


**Just a small thing since I'm pretty bored. Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Look at me

.

.

.

Weiss felt frustrated. Ever since she stood up to her father to attend Beacon Academy, her mind had been a flurry of thoughts and emotions that were nothing else than chaotic, but this time things… seemed different. Not that it would stop her from achieving what she wanted; it was just somewhat distracting.

She didn't know why she felt this way, and that frustrated her the most.

Ever since she joined team RWBY, she couldn't really focus at all, especially when her blonde teammate was around. She couldn't put her finger on the reason why, though, and the amount of times she caught herself staring at the girl were more than she could count. Which was actually pretty embarrassing to acknowledge.

She found herself craving her attention, and trying to get it through small gestures. Whenever she did, though, it never went very well.

A blush crept up to her ears as she remembered the time when she smacked Yang's head with a notebook for no reason when she saw her talking to another girl.

She felt the blush spread to her cheeks as she remembered that she actually did that again this morning when she spotted Blake and Yang getting a tad bit too close during Port's class.

The look of confusion on both Blake and Yang's faces were burned into her mind

She sighed as she opened her dorm's door. She had been thinking about this for too long, and she really needed to catch up on that assignment Oobleck had sent.

A little _'Hey, Weiss!'_ from the other side of the room went completely unnoticed.

As she sat down and grabbed the history book on her desk, which was stacked neatly with other books Weiss borrowed from the library, she decided to try to forget about it. She opened it and skimmed through the pages, trying to find the correct page.

Her thoughts automatically returned to the blonde. She noticed she'd been thinking about her a lot more lately. Her hair, her smile, her eyes…

Her abs.

Weiss slammed the book shut and ran towards the window, quickly smacking it open and taking a gulp of fresh air to overcome the intense burning sensation on her face. Blushing never felt very nice for her.

"Uh…Weiss? Are you alright?"

Ruby chimed from her bunk bed. Weiss…didn't know she was there.

"…Yes." She eventually answered after a very awkward pause. She coughed slightly and returned to her desk, trying to avoid Ruby's curious eyes as best as she could.

"Are you sure? You look, uh… red" The younger girl jumped off her bed and sat in the middle of the room, looking up at Weiss when she decided to turn around.

Ruby giggled nervously as she noticed the iciness of Weiss's glare.

"I am alright. Now if you could just leave me alone so I can finish my work," Her eyebrow twitched "that'd be fantastic."

"Right…" Ruby slowly stood up and backed away, finally reaching Blake's bed and sitting down.

"By the way, do you have any idea where Blake and Yang are? I haven't seen them in such a long time! And it's team bonding day! They were supposed to be here since, like," She checked her scroll for the time "oh, wait, no, never mind, they're still in class"

Weiss sighed again. Ruby could be very sweet sometimes, but now's the time when Weiss is sure that aggression is necessary for their friendship to work.

And so she stood up.

Ruby immediately jumped out the window screaming something along the lines of "I'm so sorry", but Weiss couldn't care less.

…

She really needed to relax today, huh? She's never this aggressive with Ruby, or anyone for that matter.

She sat on her bed, grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly. What was going on?

" _Guess I really need to think about this after all…"_ She whispered softly to herself, and closed her eyes to concentrate.

First of all, when did she start feeling like this? She frowned, scanning through her memory.

 _A month…maybe around a month and a half…_

Alright, that was a start. Now, what caused it exactly? She laid down on her bed and drew simple patterns with her index finger as she hummed.

She remembered that the day she started feeling so upset wasn't the most horrible day of her life. Actually, it was quite the opposite. A smile crept to her face as the memory invaded her mind.

 _It was a sunny day at Beacon Academy. Classes had started about two weeks ago, and the students were determined to know more about their profession and their assigned teams._

 _Weiss had struggled with the concept of having a team, though._

 _She had gone out for a walk out in the forest next to the Academy's grounds to relax and disconnect herself from the word for a moment. Only a few tasks were assigned, since it was just the beginning of the school year, but she had already missed a few nights of sleep, feeling like she needed to get ahead of everyone else, by reading lectures that hadn't been explained yet._

 _As she wandered along a stone path built in the middle of the trees, she started thinking about her teammates. They didn't notice her sleepless nights, and she thought that it was for the best._

 _Ruby, her team leader, wasn't a bad kid. Maybe she wasn't the most accepting of her when her position was elected, but they sorted that out. Weiss knew that Ruby was capable, and that was all that mattered. She was still annoying, though._

 _Blake was a faunus. She learnt to live with that, too. She was slowly improving at that… particular topic, but she decided she didn't care. Blake was a nice girl, after all. Never bothered her, always quiet, there wasn't really anything she hated from the girl._

 _Yang was…different. She wasn't really how Weiss expected her to be, and that was somewhat of a good thing. When they met that first day, Yang had been carefree, outgoing, and very not what Weiss looked for in a teammate, so she didn't pay much mind to the girl, but then they were assigned on a team together. Weiss decided to let the girl be, and so she didn't speak to her unless absolutely necessary. Yang seemed to understand the type of relationship Weiss wanted, and didn't try to interact with Weiss after a week or so of trying._

 _She continued to stroll down the path, but then she heard voices from afar. She immediately looked for the owners of the voices and silently advanced, until she came across the rest of her team. They were in a small clearing full of flowers and little rays of sunshine coming through. It was slightly away from the stone path, Weiss noticed. She wondered how her teammates found such a beautiful place._

 _They didn't notice her. She thought of calling out to them, but decided to analyze the situation first._

 _Blake was sleeping peacefully against a tree, a book on her lap. Ruby was playing around with a bunch of flowers and twigs, and Yang was…_

 _Yang was sitting calmly between them both, silently enjoying the sounds of nature with her head slightly thrown back and a small smile on her face._

 _Weiss suddenly felt breathless. Her heart sped up, her stomach did flips, and her face heated up more than she thought it could._

 _Yang looked beautiful right now, she couldn't deny it._

" _Done! Look, Yang! It's for Blake!" Ruby stood up from her workplace and showed off a flower crown with both hands and a big smile on her face. She kneeled right next to Yang and gave it to her._

 _Weiss admired the fond look on Yang's eyes as she laughed at her little sister and ruffled her hair with a smile._

' _Look at me,' she thought. 'Look at me right now.'_

" _It's beautiful, Rubes! She'll love it." Even her voice sounded different. Everything was so different._

' _What even is this girl?' Weiss felt her eyes suddenly seeking Yang's. She never noticed how warm those lilac eyes were._

" _Should I wake her up?" Ruby asked quietly, her thumbs fiddling with a purple flower that stuck out from the crown._

 _After a small moment of silence, Yang closed her eyes once again and said softly,_

" _Just let her sleep"_

 _Weiss had never felt so calm. It was a simple statement that, somehow, caused some sort of huge impact on her. She couldn't even begin to explain how, though. She suddenly felt like having a good night's rest._

" _Hey, Yang? How'd you find this place?" Weiss barely heard Ruby ask her sister._

"… _You promise to never tell anyone?" Yang's expression took a mischievous turn, as a playful smile overtook her face._

 _Ruby noticed the look Yang was giving her and raised her eyebrows._

" _What did you do?" She asked monotonously. Yang giggled, the sound making Weiss's heart skip a beat._

" _I didn't do anything. I just found it while taking a walk. Thought you guys could appreciate it too, so, here we are now." Yang laid down on the grass and took a deep breath._

" _What about Weiss?" Ruby asked curiously. Weiss had never needed to hear an answer as much as she did now._

" _Well… I don't think she likes me, so how about you invite us all here the next time the team's together? No one can say no to you" She booped Ruby's nose and stuck her tongue out._

" _Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Blake's quiet voice said as she rubbed her eyes, stifling a yawn._

" _Blake!" Ruby pounced Blake and put the flower crown on her head without warning. "I made you this!"_

 _Blake smiled after only a moment of hesitation and fixed the crown on her head. "Thank you, Ruby."_

 _Blake looked over at Yang, who was wiggling her eyebrows. Blake chuckled slightly, and winked in return._

" _Is this some sort of language that I don't know about? 'Cuz I'd love to hear about it." Ruby interrupted the exchange, causing giggles from both girls._

 _Weiss tried not giggling herself. That was when she realized that she was outright spying her teammates. Not only that, but she openly stared at Yang._

 _She could only feel embarrassment as she quietly walked away from the three girls, only looking at the ground. She had a permanent blush on her ears for the rest of the day, and struggled to look at the blonde's eyes the rest of the week._

She opened her eyes slowly and stared out the window. She suddenly noticed how much her relationship with her teammates had changed. Ruby was less annoying, and she actually cared a lot about the girl. Blake talked to her more, and she'd found herself enjoying countless conversations with her, and Yang talked to her whenever she wanted, even teasing the heiress whenever she could.

She really enjoyed bickering with Yang, too. All those times when Yang's attention focused on trying to win their silly arguments felt great to remember.

Then it hit her.

She felt frustrated every time Yang flirted with others. Every time Yang had that fond look on her eyes whenever she played around with Ruby. Every time Yang returned after disappearing with Blake for hours. Every time Yang didn't pay attention to her. Every time Yang didn't _look_ at her.

Weiss was _jealous._

All that wanting, all that staring, all the sudden heat on her face as she blushed whenever Yang got too close, it all made sense!

Weiss couldn't believe this. All this time, she's been crushing on that dumb oaf, and she didn't even realize!

She stood up and closed the window, hoping that the redness on her face would fade away eventually. She let out a big breath when a sudden thought occurred to her.

Yang was at a class, right? When was that supposed to finish again?

She jumped at her scroll and checked the time. Yang and Blake would be here any minute now, and Weiss wasn't emotionally ready to even look at Yang when she stepped through that door.

Turns out she didn't have time to prepare for that as the door was kicked open by none other than her blonde teammate.

"Ah! I'm so tired! Oobleck's class was so intense! Seriously, Ruby- wait. Where's Ruby?" Yang stepped in the room and scanned her surroundings. Weiss stared. Intensely.

"I'm pretty sure she's not here, Yang." Blake's teasing voice cut through Weiss's haze. She thanked God it did.

"Well, I can see that, partner." Yang retorted, putting a hand on her hip and flipping her hair.

Weiss's mouth felt very dry. Her eyes traveled from Yang's hand, to her hips, to her abs, and then her soft looking, and very voluptuous-

"Weiss?" Yang interrupted her thoughts. Weiss noticed Blake had a teasing smirk on her face.

"huh?" Weiss internally cringed at her coherency. Yang smiled slightly.

"I said, do you know where Ruby is?" The blonde asked with a teasing tone to her voice. Weiss couldn't look at her at the moment, so her eyes settled on Blake.

Blake's expression was smug. Very smug. More smug than Yang on a good hair day. Weiss wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"I think… I don't know." She managed to finish, sending Blake a quick glare and sitting once again to read the assigned pages for her work.

"Don't you?" Blake asked, raising and eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Yes, I don't. Now shut up, I need to read this." Weiss silently warned Blake, pointedly avoiding Yang's confused stare on them.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't reading when we came in. If it's so important, why did you start until now?" Blake calmly sat down on her bed, her tone encouraging Weiss's rage to come out roaring like a dragon.

Weiss's glare became more intense than Ruby's love for cookie. Blake suddenly felt slightly nervous, but her face remained as stoic as ever.

Yang suddenly decided to interrupt, noting the strangely aggressive vibes coming from both.

"WELL! I don't know what's going on, but, how about we don't start a fight and continue on with our lives! Right? Right. Now, Blake, how about we head out now! I heard there's a nice coffee shop—"

"Yeah, that—uh, that sounds great!" Blake stood up from her spot and basically ran out the door.

"So, Weiss, we'll—UGH" The history book hit Yang's head harder than a piano falling from a 3-story building.

Yang doubled over in pain, grasping her head with her right hand and trying to ease her fall with the other.

Blake was nowhere to be seen, and Weiss gasped at her own actions, quickly helping Yang to sit up.

"Why…Why'd you do that?!" Yang groaned out in pain. Weiss cursed herself for thinking it sounded kind of hot.

"Well, I-um, I… well—" It always ended like that. Weiss never gave an explanation the other times, but because she didn't have one. Her eyes looked at everything except for Yang

"I'm so sorry!" She finally said after seemingly endless stuttering.

"Yeah… no, I'm used to it by now, just, not with huge history books." Yang stood up and winced as the sudden movement sent a jolt of pain through her head.

"L-Lay down! I'll bring something for your head!" Weiss pushed Yang on her bed and forced her to lay down, allowing Yang to use her pillow. Her gaze remained on the ground.

"Uh, thanks, Weiss—"

"Don't move." Yang shut up as soon as Weiss ordered that, and the ivory-haired girl sprinted out of the room to find some ice.

She quickly knocked on team JNPR's room, and a startled Jaune opened the door.

"Weiss? Why are you knocking so fast—"

"DO YOU HAVE COLD THINGS?" Weiss interrupted him, screaming in a commanding voice.

"Uh—what," Jaune couldn't be more confused at Weiss's demands.

"DO. YOU. HAVE. COLD. THINGS?" Weiss 'asked' once more, and Jaune's eyes widened.

Weiss supposed that maybe she looked more terrifying today than most other days.

"I think we have a compress around—"

"GIVE IT TO ME." Her voice expressed how annoyed she was at the fact that the boy still couldn't get why she was asking for one.

Jaune quickly stepped inside his dorm and, after a few seconds, he came out with a cold compress.

"THANK YOU." Weiss didn't mean to sound so aggressive, but she decided it wouldn't matter if she apologized or not, so she rushed back into her dorm, where Yang stared with wide eyes as soon as she came in.

Weiss immediately avoided her gaze and turned her back on Yang. She could feel her stare on her neck as she walked to her desk and put the cold compress there, placing her hands on the border of the wood and wondering how she could give it to Yang without looking at her.

"What?"

"…are you okay?" Yang asked carefully, her voice suddenly much softer than she expected. Weiss felt her stress melting away.

"I should be the one asking you that. I'll have you know that my arm is very strong, and a lot of force came into—" Weiss closed her eyes during the explanation, but soon opened them as she heard Yang interrupt her.

"I heard shouting in the hallway, I was just wondering if you didn't kill anyone." Weiss rolled her eyes at the comment and turned around.

She didn't expect Yang to be directly behind her. Blue eyes met lilac, and Weiss's face felt hotter than the sun.

"What—"

"You finally look at me." Yang whispered as she placed her hands on the desk, trapping Weiss between her arms.

"You've been avoiding looking at me all this time. Is everything okay?" Yang's concerned eyes were too much for Weiss to handle. Their faces were so close, and Weiss could feel Yang's breath on her face. She felt like she could faint right now.

"Weiss?" Yang lifted her hand to meet Weiss's cheek. She closed her eyes as soon as the curiously soft fingers touched her. Weiss felt like she could die right now and she wouldn't mind. If she could just relish in this sensation forever…

Suddenly, Yang's hand pinched her cheek. Her hands immediately flew up to stop it.

"OW, SToP that YOU oAF!" Her voice got higher when Yang pinched a little harder, but she soon slapped the hand away from her face, glaring slightly as her teammate laughed.

She felt a pat on her head.

"You are just too cute." Yang put the compress on her own head and walked out of the room with a big smile.

Weiss hadn't even noticed when Yang grabbed the cold compress with her other hand while pinching her cheek.

Weiss's hand touched her own cheek, and she felt herself blushing profusely as she remembered the warmth that Yang's hand transmitted. She smiled.

" _That oaf."_

.

.

.

 **So… was it good? Let me know! Until next time. Bye Bye!**


End file.
